


I found a home in the palm of your hands

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [24]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magic Tricks, Presents, Romantic Fluff, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: Shit, I'm late! Shinichi thinks to himself in a state of panic, his feet practically moving on their own, as he runs through the streets of Tokyo. It is getting darker with each minute that passes by.He couldn't let Kuroba wait any longer than he already had for their White Day date.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Impetuous Souls [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	I found a home in the palm of your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).



_Shit, I'm late!_ Shinichi thinks to himself in a state of panic, his feet practically moving on their own, as he runs through the streets of Tokyo. It is getting darker with each minute that passes by.

He couldn't let Kuroba wait any longer than he already had.

Fortunately, it doesn't take much time to get to the agreed destination. Once his boyfriend is in sight, he sprints towards him, using the last of his strength.

“Kuroba-kun!”

Waving at Kaito to get his attention, he finally comes to a halt in front of him, hand clasping at his side, and spends the next minute gasping for air and trying to calm his irregular breathing.

“'m sorry.”

The detective presses out the words with exhausted lungs, still breathing heavily and looking considerably fatigued. Then, he swiftly reaches for something in his navy blue trench coat's pocket: A small étui, presumably a jewel box, comes into view and he holds it out for his beloved.

“This is for you. I am sorry for being late, there was a– a case, and before you say anything, I know that's very typical of me. . .”

Kaito puts his phone away in one swift movement. The news about the newest case his partner got wrapped up in spread fast online, which is why he already read up on it.

The magician would have joined his loved one, of course, but by the time he would have arrived at the crime scene, Kudō was sure to be done already - at least according to that thoughtful stare he managed to take in through an onlooker's post.

Kudō sighs lengthily, partially to get more air into his greedy lungs and partially due to his own disappointment. He genuinely didn't mean to be late, especially since today was supposed to be perfect and special. Case aside, he still has a chance to make it worthwhile for his date.

“ _Nu-uh_ , not forgiving you when you call me _Kuroba_ again.”

Kaito is genuinely a little upset by that, even if he's far more likely to switch up the names he calls his boyfriend by than Kudō himself is.

Besides, with him being the one who took far more time to switch between Kudō and Shinichi, he feels like he has no right to complain here, and yet, he really doesn't want to be called by his last name.

At the very least not _greeted_ by it. To soften the slightly scolding tone in his voice, he sticks out his tongue and takes the gift out of his partner's hands, replacing it with a blue rose instead.

Which successfully serves to interrupt Kudō’s thoughts, the lightsome gesture making him smile. Of course his buoyant boyfriend would be smoothing things over with ease, all suaveness and magic, as pleasantly expected.

“I knew what I got myself into, so don't worry. I'm not going to yell at you for getting focused on a case, just like I'm not going to hold your love for Holmes, football, and crime in general against you. Calling me anything but _‘Kaito’_ , though? Bad etiquette.”

_Oi, oi_ , isn't _Kaito_ the one who always insisted on calling him Kudō instead of Shinichi all the time? In any case, the detective didn't purposefully call him by his last name tonight, it was a little error in judgement on his part.

He easily picks up on the mild displeasure in Kaito's voice, hoping that Shinichi hasn't caught him on the wrong foot with his thoughtlessness, and it is completely understandable why the magician would dislike being called Kuroba, especially when one considers they were on a date. _Good job, Shinichi_.

The main reason why Kaito even cares about that is that Mōri Ran had been ‘Ran’ for quite some time, and no matter what the magician says, he feels like he absolutely cannot lose to her. It's not jealousy in itself, not really.

He's not worried that she may be closer to Shinichi or anything like that (not anymore). That doesn't mean he's not going to try and beat her in certain aspects, though.

“I am sorry, Kaito. I'm a creature of habit, but I'll do my best to call you only by your first name from here on out.”

Shinichi gives Kaito the sweetest apologetic smile he can muster. To his surprise, the scent of the flower is an earthy, natural one. His partner is a first-class magician, after all.

“Do you want to peek inside? It's something I thought would suit you well.”

“On one condition.” Kuroba places his finger on the bridge of Shinichi's nose, pushing against it slightly. “You have to stop overthinking and worrying for a moment.”

“What makes you think I'm worried?”

Well, his favourite thief is hitting the bullseye at the first setout. Shinichi never ceases to think, that much is true, but is he really that easy to see through?

No, his boyfriend just knew him too well as a result of the time they've spent as rivals, for the simple reason that they have been equally and highly curious about each other since the day they first met.

Then again, Shinichi should probably work on his social "tell" or, in other words, nonverbal communication cues, judging from the fact that his facial expressions quite often give him away when it comes to emotional matters.

However, the Great Detective doesn't realise that he indeed looks wrapped up in thought once again, intense gaze directed at nothing in particular, although he doesn't completely tune out.

Kaito raises a brow, effectively staring Shinichi down as he's talking, then snaps his fingers twice in front of the other's face, trying to get him back to the matter at hand. And with the snapping sound of Kaito's fingers, the detective simultaneously snaps back into reality.

“Meitantei, when are you _not_ worried or thinking about something? Besides, you've had that look on your face just now, so you're really not that great at hiding anything.”

Kuroba chuckles and turns the dark blue gift around in his hands a few times. Instead of simply opening it, however, he decides to put on a little magic show for his partner, placing the étui in the palm of his left hand.

“Perhaps I'm only letting you see what you're allowed to see. It's not so much about being bad at hiding truths and more about not bothering to hide anything in your presence.”

Shinichi's attention belongs to Kaito and only Kaito from that moment on; it doesn't come as a surprise when the Moonlight Magician starts to perform a magic trick with the gift he had just received.

However, the detective from Tokyo knows that this was the trickster's way of showing his gratitude, notwithstanding the fact that he loves hogging the limelight at all times.

Curious bystanders appear, watching from afar as Kaito puts on a show. Shinichi watches his partner's every move with hawk eyes, barely blinking as he witnesses the experienced, dexterous hand movements that can, predictably so, only be explained by one specific phenomenon.

When Kaito’s right hand moves over his palm in a little waving motion, the gift immediately vanishes from sight, nowhere to be seen. Kaito shows his hands to his boyfriend, allowing him to see his empty palms, and turns them over to ensure there's nothing hidden anywhere.

A moment later, he pulls out a handkerchief, throws it in the air, and lets it fall down in front of him, obscuring Kudō's view for just a few seconds.

What he's greeted with, once the piece of fabric lands on the ground, is Kuroba Kaito, sporting a new look: The beautiful little hair ornament he bought his boyfriend is attached to the right side of his head, hanging down like a tsumami kanzashi, and making him and his hair look incredibly pretty.

“How do I look?”

He asks with a wide grin on his face. Truth be told, he _doesn't_ fully know what he looks like, didn't have the time to inspect the hairpin before putting it in, but Kudō gave him a gift, and use it he would.

Shinichi’s eyes light up. The rational part of his brain wants to believe that what he just saw is some sort of trickery, easily explained once it's properly understood. But no, there was no visible indication of deception. Some of Kaito’s tricks just don’t appear to be possible for a mere mundane.

In addition to the delightful, little magic trick he skilfully executed, Kaito looks stunningly beautiful. A lady who had watched with interest claps with zest, the young man beside her smiling with glee - that is the impact Kaito's magic truly had on people. Simply looking at the magician makes Shinichi feel all warm inside.

“You look incredible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be really appreciated. Happy White Day everyone (─‿‿─)♡


End file.
